Campers & Complications
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: This is what I think might happen during the episode Campers & Complications. Enjoy! xD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm gonna take a small break from my game show and start a new Austin&Ally story based on what might happen in the new show Campers & Complications, which is coming out in two weeks. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

(At Sonic Boom, Ally is writing in her songbook, every once in a while, she would glance up from it and look sadly at Austin and Kira, who would be busy laughing and flirting with each other. Dez is looking for his invisible pen. Trish comes in.)

Trish: Guess who got a job as mall cop?!

Ally: (looks surprised) How did YOU get that job? Don't you have to be qualified or something?

Trish: That's the thing! See, the person just took one look at my really big file without seeing that I was fired from all my jobs! Now, I get to use those awesome scooters mall cops drive around in and everything!

Ally: ...okay, as the mall association president, I'm gonna go see who is working at the mall cops. Cuz Trish, being a mall cop has many important responsibilities regarding the safety of the customers.

Trish: Blah blah blah. Whatever, anyways, I better get back to my shift, which started 12 hours ago.

(Trish walks out the door and Ally rolls her eyes as she gets back to writing in her song book. A tall, hot looking boy walks into Sonic Boom and Ally doesn't notice him. He walks over to Ally and covers her eyes)

Boy: Guess who?

Ally: (surprised) Oh my god...Elliot?

Elliot: (opens his arms for a hug) Ally-cat!

Ally: (jumps into his arms) OH MY GOSH! ELLIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

(Everyone in the store, including Austin and Kira, looks at the two hugging each other. Austin takes Kira's hand and walks over to Ally and Elliot)

Austin: Ahem.

Ally: (pulls out of the hug) Oh hey Austin! Didn't see you there! Kira, Austin, this is my old best friend from arts and crafts camp, Elliot! Elliot, I think you might recognize this internet sensation, and this is his girlfriend Kira.

Elliot: No way! Your Austin Moon! Congrates with your #1 song! Me and all my friends loved it!

Austin: (fake smiles but no one notices) Gee, thanks! But Ally actually wrote it for me.

Elliot: (grins at Ally) Wow Ally! I feel like I'm talking to an actual celebrity! I'm surprise you still remember me! (he says jokingly)

Ally: (blushes) Aww, thanks Elliot, but you know me! I still have my stage fright.

Elliot: (chuckles) I remember, but look where you are now. And did I mention how much prettier you have become since I have last saw you? I almost didn't recognize you when I saw you on the cover of the Cheetah Beat Magazine!

Ally: (blushes) Awww, thank you Elliot! I'm not sure about me, but you have gotten a lot hotter since I last saw YOU!

Austin: (looks at Kira and whispers without Ally and Elliot hearing) Did Ally just say "hotter"?

Kira: (laughs and whispers back) Wow, she must really like him if she just said that!

Austin: (suddenly feels a bit of jealousy but tries not to show it)

Dez: (walks up to them) Hi! Have you seen a pen? It's invisible, about this big, and I don't know what color it is.

Elliot: (looks at him weirdly)

Ally: Uh Elliot, this is my friend Dez. Dez, this is Elliot.

Elliot: How do you do?

Dez: (looks confused) How do I do what?

(Everyone looks at Dez weirdly)

Ally: (looks at Dez a bit annoyed) Uh Dez, don't you have an invisible pen to find?

Dez: Oh yeah! Thanks Ally! (walks around the store, feeling everything)

Ally: So Elliot, wanna go have some lunch in a little bit? We have so much catching up to do, and you can meet my friend Trish!

Elliot: I would love that Ally-Cat!

Austin: (looks sick when Elliot says "Ally-Cat")

Ally: Awesome! Austin, Kira, wanna join us for lunch?

Kira: Actually, me and Austin have something planned-

Austin: (interrupts her) Sure! Lets go to Mini's!

Ally: Ok, sounds awesome!

(Elliot and Ally both stare at each other for a while. Kira smiles but Austin feels a bit of uneasiness. He walks between the couple, making both of them jump back in surprise)

Austin: HEY! Why don't we go now?!

Ally: (shrugged her shoulders) Sure, why not? Come on Elliot! (takes Elliot's hand)

Austin: (frowns when Ally takes Elliot's hand) Come on Kira. (wraps his arms around Kira)

(The four of them walk to Mini's. Trish walks over to them)

Trish: Hey guys! Whats- (stares at the hot guy Ally is holding hands with) Who is THAT Ally?

Ally: (smiles) This was my best friend from arts and crafts camp, Elliot!

Trish: Wow! Best friend? When Ally told me about you, I'd thought you would be a nerd like Ally!

Ally: Trish!

Trish: (shrugs innocently) What?

Elliot: (chuckles) Its all cool, I know I do act like a dork sometimes.

Ally: (playfully punches him) No you don't!

Elliot: (playfully punches her back) Yeah I do!

Ally: No you don't!

Elliot: Yeah I do!

Austin: (looks a bit jealous) Alright!

(Elliot, Ally, Trish, and Kira looked at him in surprise at his outburst)

Austin: (turns red) Uh...lets go eat!

(Austin walks quickly ahead of the group. The four of them exchanges weird looks)

Ally: (whispers to Trish) Why is Austin acting like that?

Trish: (whispers back) I don't know, but something is bothering him.

Ally: (just shrugs her shoulders and continues to walk to Mini's)

* * *

(The gang finally gets to Mini's with a lot of awkward silence. Austin doesn't look to happy when he sees Ally and Elliot sitting so close to one another laughing with each other. Trish and Kira, on the other hand, look really happy about those two getting along so well. Elliot gets up to go get some drinks.)

Ally: (says dreamily) Isn't he amazing?

Trish: (giggles) He must really be something Ally.

Kira: I think he is perfect for you Ally!

Austin: (gags) I don't.

(Everyone looks at Austin)

Trish: What do you mean Austin? They both get along so well with one another!

Austin: (nervously) Well, yeah, but...Ally gets along with Dez so well, but they are not perfect for each other!

Ally: (makes a strange face)

Trish: (smirks) Austin, may I talk to you PRIVATELY for a second?

Austin: (shakes his head to object)

Trish: Great (she pulls Austin out of his chair and drags him away where Kira and Ally can't hear them)

Austin: Trish! What was that for?

Trish: So, Austin. How's it going with Kira?

Austin: (says slowly) Good...

Trish: (walks closer to him) How good?

Austin: (looks very nervous) S-s-soo good.

Trish: Huh. Well, any other girl on your mind now?

Austin: (thinks a bit) Uh...Scarlet Johansson!

Trish: (looks at him weirdly)

Austin: What? She looked awesome her newest movie!

Trish: (steps closer to him) No, I meant, any particular girl, maybe a friend? Or even BEST friend on your mind? (smirks evilly)

Austin: (lies) I don't know WHAT your talking about (nervously giggles)

Trish: (smirks and pretends to look at something) Hey look, Elliot is asking Ally out!

Austin: (jumps up) WHAT?! (he says this angrily)

Trish: Just kidding!

Austin: (glares at her)

Trish: Come on Austin. Spill it.

Austin: (frustratingly sighs) Ugh! Fine! But you better promise to keep this a secret!

Trish: Promise.

Austin: (sighs) Okay...well...see...I think I might...

Trish: (anxiously) Yes?

Austin: (mumbles) I think I might like Ally...

Trish: (her eyes pop open and she jumps in the air) Yes!

Austin: (looks at her in surprise) Trish! Be quiet!

Trish: (looks very excited) I'm sorry! (she starts shaking)

Austin: TRISH!

Trish: Sorry! But wait, if you like Ally, why are you dating Kira?

Austin: (rubs the back of his head) I did like really like Kira, I mean we went on the perfect first date and everything! But then when "Idiot" came in...

Trish: Elliot?

Austin: Whatever. When he came in, I just started feeling really jealous, like my insides were about to explode. Like, what does she see in this guy? I'm the one that's talented, good looking, I've got it all!

Trish: (crosses her arms and looks at him weirdly) Did you include boastful?

Austin: Trish! This is not good!

Trish: What?

Austin: I like Ally!

Trish: This is great! You can go tell her that!

Austin: No! Don't you see Trish? If I tell her that I like her, and if she doesn't feel the same way, things will never be the same between us!

Trish: (opens her mouth, wanting to tell Austin what Ally had told her about her liking Austin, but remembers her promise and keeps her mouth shut)

Austin: Besides, I'm dating Kira, and Ally is probably gonna go out with that "Idiot"...

Trish: Elliot.

Austin: Whatever.

Trish: (sighs) Austin, you have to tell Ally eventually. Who knows, maybe if you told her that you liked her, maybe she might like you back.

Austin: (shakes his head) I'm sorry, but that is just not an option at this time (Austin sadly walks back to the table with Trish following him, where Kira, Ally, and Elliot were waiting for him and Trish to order)

Ally: Hey! Is everything alright?

Austin: (fakes his smile) Just swell.

Ally: (doesn't notice) Okay then! What do you and Trish want to order? Mini pizza, mini hot dog, mini taco, or how bout mini pancakes for you Austin!

Austin: (looks a bit dazed) No thanks.

(Ally and Kira gaped at him)

Ally: Did he just say no to pancakes?

Kira: Are you sure your feeling alright?

Austin: (mumbles) Yeah... just lost my appetite.

Ally: (looks at him worriedly)

Elliot: (looks down on his watch) Hey Ally-Cat, I have to go. My dad expects me back by a certain time. I'll see you tomorrow?

Ally: Of course.

(They both hug, making Austin gag, and Elliot leaves)

Kira: (looks at her watch) Oh wow! I gotta get going! I have to do something for dad!

(Kira pecks Austin on the cheek, Ally looks a bit jealous at this, but no one notices. Kira gets up and leaves)

Trish: (feeling a bit awkward since no one was talking) Hey guys, I have to go do my shift. Catch both of you later! (she quickly walks out of there, leaving Austin and Ally alone together)

Austin: Sooo...

Ally: Sooo...

Austin: (says dumbly) How's life?

Ally: Okay I guess, you?

Austin: Alright.

(There is an awkward silence. The food arrives at the table, but neither of them eat)

Ally: (takes a seat closer to Austin, who turns a bit red at this) Hey Austin. You sure your alright?

Austin: (sighs) I don't know...

Ally: Wanna tell me whats wrong?

Austin: I-I-I can't...family issues.

Ally: (looks a bit hurt) Oh. Well, just remember, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you.

Austin: (smiles) Thanks Ally.

(They both hug, a bit longer then usual)

Austin: (pretends to look at a text on his phone) Hey I have to go. My mom needs me to do some chores.

Ally: Oh, ok. Well I gotta go to, I have to work at the store.

Austin: Ok, I'll walk you there.

Ally: Alright.

(The two pay for the food and walk together in silence to the store)

Austin: (opens his mouth to say something to Ally but quickly shuts it)

Ally: Well, thanks Austin. I'll see you later?

Austin: Sure, see ya.

* * *

The next day at Sonic Boom...

(Ally is writing in her song book since the store wasn't so busy. Dez was looking for his turtle. Trish was talking to her boss on the phone, who was probably gonna fire her from her job)

Austin: (walks in) Hey Als!

Ally: (looks up from her songbook) Austin!

Austin: (comes up to her and gives her a hug)

Ally: (looks a bit surprised, but hugs back. After about 5 minutes, it starts to get a bit awkward for her) Uh Austin? Can you let go now?

Austin: Oh sorry! (looks embarrassed)

Ally: (giggles) Its all good. Dez! DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!

Dez: Sorry Ally! But I'm looking for my turtle and he could have crawled under your book!

(Everyone gives Dez a very weird look. Suddenly, Elliot comes in)

Elliot: Hey Ally-Cat, Austin, Trish, and uh...Dez?

Dez: Yay! You remembered my name!

Elliot: Uh...ok. Anyways, how are you today Ally-Cat? (he winks at her)

Ally: (blushes) I'm alright!

(The two start gazing at each other and Austin starts feeling jealous)

Trish: So guys, what did the two of you do in camp together?

Elliot: Well, it was an arts and crafts camp. We had so much fun making random things together! I remembered how we played with the glue gun when the teacher was not looking. (chuckles)

Ally: (giggles) Oh, and at night, we got to sleep outside in the stars and make s'mores together...

Elliot: Oh and of course, Ally here made me this. (takes out his key chain that was attached to a lanyard)

Ally: The lanyard I made you!

Elliot: You gave it to me on our last night in camp so I would always remember you.

Ally: I can't believe you kept it after all these years.

Austin: (says jealously) All these years? Wasn't it only like two years ago?

Elliot: (holding Ally's hand) I never wanted to forget that magical summer. No matter where the winding road of life takes us, we will always have Pottery and Plate making.

Ally: (gets lost in his brown eyes)

Austin: (gags)

Trish: (snickers)

Elliot: Ally, I need to ask you something.

Ally: Anything Elliot.

Elliot: Will...you go on a date with me tonight?

Austin: (feels his heart drop)

Trish: (looks worriedly at Austin)

Ally: (her mouth is opened in shock) Of course Elliot!

Elliot: (grins and kisses her on the cheek)

Austin: (looks sick)

Elliot: I have to go now, but I'll pick you up around 8 tonight!

Ally: Okay... (gazing dreamily at him)

Elliot: (waves at Austin and Trish and leaves)

Austin: (Too shocked and hurt to say anything)

Trish: (walks over to Ally) Congrates girl!

Ally: Oh my god! I'm going on a date tonight! I gotta go pick out an outfit! (she runs out of the store, forgetting about Austin and Trish)

Trish: (pats Austin on the back) I'm sorry Austin.

Austin: (swallows hard) It's fine...guess I should have said something sooner...

* * *

That night...

Elliot: Hey Ally!

Ally: Elliot! (she kisses him on the cheek)

Elliot: You look amazing! Ready to go?

Ally: (blushes) Yup!

(They go to a fancy restaurant together. They sat down at the table and begun to order their food. Elliot seemed a bit quiet, which Ally noticed)

Ally: Is something wrong Elliot?

Elliot: ...Ally-Cat, I don't know how to say this...but tomorrow, I'm leaving Miami.

Ally: (looks shocked) But you just got here!

Elliot: I know, but my dad travels a lot, for his job. We were originally supposed to stay in Miami for a few months, but suddenly, his boss called, and we have to fly to Cali tomorrow.

Ally: (a bit sad at all this)

Elliot: I'm sorry Ally, I just kinda of wanted to make the most of tonight with you. Your very special to me and I just wanted to be with you.

Ally: (gives him a sad smile) Its fine Elliot, I mean, we can still keep in touch. But this dating thing won't work out...

Elliot: Yeah, I guess not. But at least you and Austin will be happy together.

Ally: (looks shocked) W-w-what do you mean? (she says in a high pitched voice)

Elliot: (laughs) Oh Ally, you have always been such a bad liar. Come on. I think everyone can tell that you and Austin have something going. Don't tell me you didn't notice how jealous he was every time I was with you? He looked like he wanted to tear my head off!

Ally: Wow... I never noticed. (she giggled)

(The two talked a little more that night before seeing their good-byes)

* * *

(Austin was sitting at Sonic Boom, playing around with the instruments a little. Suddenly, Ally came in)

Austin: (a bit surprised) Hey, your date is over already?

Ally: Yeah, actually it wasn't really a date, more like a farewell thing. Elliot is going to Cali tomorrow.

Austin: Oh. (when Ally wasn't looking, he did his happy dance)

Ally: (smiles) Yeah, we will still keep in touch but the whole dating thing is out of the question.

Austin: Aww, thats too bad. (he smiles to himself)

Ally: Not really actually. I love Elliot, he's a cool guy, but I don't think he's the kind of guy I would date anyways.

Austin: Well what kind of guy would you date?

Ally: (Not looking at him) Well, a guy who knows me, someone who is always himself. I'd like a guy who likes me for me. He would be loyal, and I could talk to him about anything.

Austin: (looks down at his shoes) Well, hopefully you can meet a guy like that one day.

Ally: (nods)

Austin: Well, I gotta get going, its getting late. See you tomorrow?

Ally: Yeah, and we can get started on your new song.

Austin: (smiled and walked out of the store)

(Austin walks through the walk and takes one look at Sonic Boom)

Austin: I can be that guy Ally.


	2. Promo Up!

watch?v=pwdUnYstTUU&feature= 


End file.
